Turk and Elliot
by moviepoopshootfan
Summary: Read the title. Please Review. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! I was on a roll tonight.
1. My Breakup

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Scrubs characters because they are owned by NBC and Bill Lawrence. This story is entirely fictional and my thoughts do not reflect the thoughts of NBC and Bill Lawrence.  
  
Chapter 1: My Breakup  
  
It was a week before the wedding and Turk was hella nervous. This was a commitment he would make and would have to keep for the rest of his life. He didn't want to go through a divorce and get screwed like his older brother did. But he didn't have a much to lose like him. No, what was he thinking. He wasn't going to divorce Carla. She was the woman of his dreams. All this was running through Turk's head as he got ready for a romantic dinner with Carla.   
  
About an hour later, right after they had ordered their meals, both Carla and Turk relaxed and watched the sun set out of the window. "Baby," said Carla, "what do you think we're gonna name our children?"  
  
"Children," thought Turk "I have to tell her. She has to know."  
  
"Turk, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"More bread, sir." Asked the waiter.  
  
"Umm, yea, sure." Turk told the waiter. He then focused his attention to Carla. "Nice sunset."  
  
Throughout dinner, Turk managed to aviod the discussion of children. But it looked him dirtectly in the face when they go back to the apartment.   
  
"So, what will we name them?"  
  
"Baby, I need to tell you something. I can't have children. I'm... sterile."  
  
Carla was a bit shocked by this news for the first few seconds. Then she was just angry. Then furious.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GO THROUGH THIS WORLD WITHOUT ANYTHING TO RAISE AND NOTHING TO GIVE LOVE TO!"  
  
"We raise Rowdy. And you can give your love to me."  
  
"I need to rethink this." She took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at Turk. He just sat there stunned as she walked out the door. Right after Carla left, Elliot stumbled into the door drunk. As she flops onto the couch, Turk slowly drops his head into her lap.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You look like someone just called off an engagement on you."  
  
Turk slowly nodded his head. "Aww. You poor baby."   
  
Through the night, Elliot comforted Turk through his mess. 


	2. My New Friend

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Scrubs characters because they are owned by NBC and Bill Lawrence. This story is entirely fictional and my thoughts do not reflect the thoughts of NBC and Bill Lawrence.  
  
Chapter 2: My New Friend  
  
Turk never saw Elliot as one of his best friends. Until now. Through the night, Elliot listen to Turk and just comforted him. Turk saw her in a new light. She was a kind and caring person.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Turk confided in Elliot and she was there for him to confide in. Carla ended up moving away from Sacred Heart and Turk all together. Turk spent many months after that in the bar with Dr. Cox, drinking away his troubles. As they had both loved Carla, they were there for each other, though Perry didn't want to admit it. Staying up late, as it always does, affects the amount of sleep you get. Turk would come in at two or three every night and leave at seven. Elliot and J.D. were worried, and decided they were going to talk to him.  
  
It was 2:30a.m. when Turk stumbled in and found Elliot sitting on his couch. By this time, Turk had got his own place and was confused when he saw them there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Elliot turned around. "J.D. and I were here to talk to you but he had to go home to walk Rowdy."  
  
"You could have just brought him here with you."  
  
"He thought that he would have distracted you, you know, him jumping around all the time."  
  
"Yea, that dog's a jumper." Turk sat down next to Elliot and put his arm around her. It had been over three months since Carla left and Turk was ready to move on.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
At the end of each chapter, I will try to respond to a review or two. So, here it goes.  
  
"It was interesting; there isn't enough Scrubs fic on the web, but I don't think that Carla would do that to Turk. There's more to marrage than kids."-Dray  
  
Well, isn't that the great thing about Fan Fiction.  
  
Please send more reviews. 


	3. My New and Old Girl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Scrubs characters because they are owned by NBC and Bill Lawrence. This story is entirely fictional and my thoughts do not reflect the thoughts of NBC and Bill Lawrence.  
  
Chapter 3: My New (and Old) Girl  
  
"What are you doing?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Huh?" Turk was confused.  
  
"Why did you put your arm on me?"  
  
"I wanted to touch you. I haven't touched a woman that isn't lying on a surgical table for a long time."  
  
"So, are you hitting on me?"  
  
"Maybe." Turk grinned. "Do you want me to keep going?"  
  
"No. I will."   
  
Elliot leapt toward Turk and pushed him onto his back. She then wiped a strand of hair from her face and hesitated. "Is this right?" She asked.  
  
"It feels right." Turk was now over Carla and he had wanted Elliot ever since he had met her. He finally had his chance.  
  
"Ok." Elliot quickly got up and walked towards Turk's bedroom. "Come in in five minutes." She then closed the door. Turk was ready to go now. He didn't want to wait five minutes.  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door. Turk walked over and looked into the peephole. All he saw was an eye. He opened the door and there stood Carla.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Sorry, I don't have any reviews to respond to. But post some and I will respond. 


	4. My Menage a Trois

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Scrubs characters because they are owned by NBC and Bill Lawrence. This story is entirely fictional and my thoughts do not reflect the thoughts of NBC and Bill Lawrence.  
  
Chapter 4: My Menage a Trois  
  
Turk was shocked. Carla had been gone for three months and now she just shows up out of the blue like this. "How'd you get my address?" Asked Turk.  
  
"J.D. told me."  
  
"Oh." Turk was confused. She left him and now she is just back.  
  
"Well? Are ya gonna let me in?"  
  
"Oh. Come in." Carla walked into the apartment and was agasp.   
  
"Wow! How can you afford such a nice place?"  
  
"Um. Nothing." Turk had actually used most of the money from they wedding fund they had saved up. He was even still paying rent overat J.D.'s place to cause he had moved out so hastily. He couldn't stay over in that apartment because everytime he walked in, he could smell her. Everytime he would hear her voice. Everytime he laid down to go to sleep, he would feel the power of one of thier late night love-making sessions. He couldn't stand it.  
  
"You used the wedding fund, didn't you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That's ok. Let's go into the bedroom."  
  
"Carla, wait." Turk was still standing by the door and Carla had already turned the knob to his room.  
  
Carla gasped at what she saw. Turk ran to the door and looked in to see a very naked Elliot all over his sheets. Carla walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. After about two minutes, she asked him to open the door and they were both spread out on the bed, stark naked. Turk must have stood in the doorway for ten, fifteen minutes just astounded at what he saw. His fantasy had come true. The two women he fantasized about were about to have sex with him at the same time.   
  
"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get naked, too?"  
  
"I choose naked." Turk stripped down and jumped into bed, landing right in the middle of the two ladies.  
  
"Just let us do the work." Carla and Elliot then tied up Turk. "Oh, and the saftey work is 'Carlton.'"  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Due to the rules of FanFiction.Net, I won't be able to post the sex scene that I had written, but you at home can imagine your own. But I have read worse then what was origionally written *COUGH* Lizzie McGuire *COUGH*. Have fun and review. 


End file.
